


Раз и навсегда

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), HelenRad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: Всё пошло не по плану из-за непотопляемого рыжего метросексуала, но при этом некоторые так и не смогли понять, как можно было совершить столько ошибок и тем не менее преуспеть.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), ФБ Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	Раз и навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: [SCP-3850 — Я не могу утопить своих демонов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3850)
> 
> АУ, ООС

Кто бы что ни говорил, но святая вода — единственный способ раз и навсегда уничтожить демона. Лигур это знал наверняка, но он и помыслить не мог, что испытает это на собственной шкуре. Боль можно было назвать адской, если бы в Аду придумали что-то такое, с чем её сравнить. Лигур кричал, срывая голос, и прекрасно понимал, что всё кончено. Абсолютно всё — и пока у него ещё были глаза, не отводил взгляда от Кроули, обещая отомстить. Блефовал, конечно. И обиднее всего было то, что все это прекрасно понимали: и Кроули, и Хастур, да и сам Лигур. Миг показался вечностью, но и он оборвался яркой вспышкой, за которой ничего не было.

— Сами посмотрите, господин директор, я его полотенчиком прикрыл... а то лежит такой... не дышит... а если его увидят леди... кто знает... 

Обладателя скрипучего голоса явно мучила одышка, зато его оппонент просто излучал оптимизм и уверенное спокойствие:

— Очень любопытно, Аргус. Очень. Только почему же не дышит? Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься.

Сознание медленно возвращалось к Лигуру, и он уже почти не сомневался, что лежит на холодных камнях, полностью обнажённый. Он попытался открыть глаза, чтобы понять, что вообще происходит, и сильно удивился, увидев перед собой вместо обычных человеческих лиц кошачью морду. Так вот откуда эта тяжесть в груди! Кошка обнюхала нос Лигура, после чего лизнула его шершавым языком, будто так и нужно поступать с приличными демонами.

— Пшшш...

— Вы правы, господин директор. Он жив.

Бесстрашная кошка ещё раз лизнула Лигура, прежде чем спрыгнула с него и принялась трясти лапами с такой брезгливостью, словно и впрямь рассчитывала прожить девять жизней. Лигур не собирался спускать такое отношение никому: он щёлкнул пальцами, предвкушая страшные корчи этой мелкой тварюшки, и едва не взвыл, когда ничего не произошло. Разве что факелы стали гореть чуть ярче, вызвав восторг у глупых смертных.

— О, голубчик, как вы это делаете без палочки?

— Палочки?

Должно быть, развоплощение сыграло с Лигуром злую шутку, ничем другим объяснить это безобразие не получалось. Больше всего ему хотелось немедленно покарать кошку и этих идиотов-смертных, после чего добраться до Кроули и отомстить. Но вместо этого он мог лишь регулировать яркость освещения и ежиться от холода под покрывающей лишь чресла тряпкой.

— Только не говорите, что обычно вы обходитесь без неё.

Лигур наконец сумел сосредоточить взгляд на бородатом незнакомце в хламиде настолько пёстрой, что глаза начинали болеть от её сияния. Он не мог придумать, зачем бы ему понадобилась палочка, но, очевидно, в ней был какой-то смысл. Определённо был! А Лигур в легионе демонов не зря считался отличным стратегом. Незнакомец звался директором, а если смертные в чём и преуспели, так это в выстраивании иерархий. Стало быть, с ним стоило считаться. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не удастся вернуть контроль над ситуацией.

— Это непросто, — Лигур постарался улыбнуться, но быстро сообразил, что сейчас ему выгоднее сыграть на жалости, а потому со стоном прикрыл глаза и прошептал: — Где я?

— В Хогвартсе. Лучшей в мире школе чародейства и волшебства.

Дьявол! Только этого Лигуру недоставало! Должно быть, это одно из тех заведений, где смертные держат скорбных разумом. Как не вовремя-то!

— Хрустальный шар привёл меня сюда, в подземелья, где пробудились силы зла... О-о!

Лигур приоткрыл глаз и сразу же увидел странную женщину в очках, стёкла которых делали её глаза просто огромными и совершенно безумными. 

— Сибилла, здесь нет ничего интересного, и вам лучше уйти, — голос директора зазвучал строго и величественно.

— Как же нет?! Не часто в нашем замке можно встретить такого интересного мужчину.

— Благодарю... — начал директор.

— Я не о вас, Альбус, — отмахнулась одержимая и, тряхнув многочисленными шалями, присела на пол рядом с Лигуром. — Хрустальный шар показал мне, что в Хогвартсе объявился новый профессор по Защите от Тёмных Искусств.

— Сибилла, нет! Мистер Локхарт не изменит своего решения.

— Альбус, вы не понимаете! Хрустальный шар не врёт. Иначе я бы не спустилась из своих покоев в эти ужасные подземелья, — она вновь поднялась, попытавшись встать между Лигуром и директором.

— Вы говорили о силах зла, — любезно напомнил неопрятный старик противным скрипучим голосом.

— Ах, оставьте, Аргус! Силы зла, Тёмные Искусства... — она протёрла очки кончиком шали и строго взглянула на Лигура. — Вы не простудитесь, голубчик? Здесь сильно сквозит. Если хотите, я могу проводить вас в Больничное крыло. Поппи, конечно, звёзд с неба не хватает, но у неё найдётся парочка зелий и для вашего случая. Вставайте, я отвернусь.

Никуда с этой ненормальной Лигур идти не собирался, а поскольку не мог избавиться от неё привычным способом, то взглянул на директора, ища поддержки. И тот не подвёл.

— Сибилла, милочка, вам лучше уйти, а со своим гостем я разберусь сам.

— «Гостем»? Теперь это так называется? Вы хотите сказать, что это ваш «cher ami»?

— Сибилла!

— Я всегда знала, Альбус, что вы из этих, но не на рабочем же месте! — она гневно тряхнула шалями и ушла, гордо задрав подбородок.

— Вечно так... и чего, собственно, приходила? — подобострастно заюлил старик. — Придёт, наговорит разного... вы бы построже с ней, Альбус, а то ведь слухи пойдут... я-то, конечно, могила, а Трелони... язык-то без костей...

Лигуру весь этот балаган уже надоел, и он понял, что пора выбираться. Для начала он попытался сесть.

— Лежите, лежите, — захлопотал старик, обмахивая Лигура полой своего плаща, — а то уже взбледнули... Альбус, хоть вы своему гостю скажите... нельзя же так...

— Нельзя, — согласился тот, внимательно разглядывая Лигура поверх очков. — Сибилла права, вам лучше подняться. Не торопитесь... вот так... медленно...

Стоять, прислонившись к стенке, оказалось не так просто — тело ощущалось чужим, слабым, но Лигур не унывал. Главное, он был жив, а с остальным можно разобраться. В частности, такую потерю сил вполне объяснял близкий контакт со святой водой, губительный для любого демона. Кроме, очевидно, Лигура, а, стало быть, у него всё впереди.

— Прикройтесь, — Альбус помахал какой-то палкой, превращая полотенце в лёгкий плащ. — А то ещё простудитесь ненароком. А пить «Перечное» — не самое большое удовольствие.

Лигур не возражал, даже когда на плаще вдруг проступили блестящие звёзды, но кое-что уточнить всё же не мешало:

— Вы не боитесь, что эта женщина приведёт санитаров?

— Разумеется, нет, — широкая улыбка Альбуса показалась Лигуру совсем не доброй. — Вы хотите об этом поговорить?

— Если честно, то я хотел бы узнать, что происходит.

— О-о... я думаю, что ничего такого, что помешало бы нам с вами выпить чай. Вы любите конфеты?

— Да, — солгал Лигур, полагая, что это понравится новому знакомому.

— Отлично! У меня как раз есть чудесные леденцовые мыши и сахарные перья.

И всё-таки легкое беспокойство продолжало немного терзать Лигура:

— Скажите, Альбус, а какой сегодня день?

— Самый лучший, — с такой улыбкой Владыка Люцифер обычно сообщал крайне неприятные новости. — Первое августа девяносто второго года.

На это Лигур смог лишь прошипеть, мечтая о самой страшной мести:

— Кроули!

— Вы что-то сказали? — обернулся Альбус.

— Вам показалось.

Аргус отстал от них на первой же лестнице, по которой Альбус поднялся довольно бодро и ничуть не задыхаясь. Впрочем, обольщаться не стоило — помешанные часто сохраняли великолепную физическую форму.

— А ещё у меня есть чудесный мёд, — доверительно сообщил Альбус, немного замедлив шаг. — С орешками.

Лигур не часто бывал на Земле, а когда наведывался, то выбирал для посещения места поинтереснее бедлама, поэтому ориентировался здесь не слишком свободно. Когда первый шок прошёл, Лигур успокоил себя тем, что с датой мог напутать кто угодно, и ждать чудес адекватности от престарелого психа было бы глупо. Однако с каждым шагом всё отчётливее осознавался масштаб внезапной проблемы — сумасшедший дом сильно напоминал старинный замок, в котором комната Альбуса и впрямь походила на директорский кабинет. Да и повадки у безумца были начальственные. 

— Вы любите мяту?

— Терпеть не могу, — привычно огрызнулся Лигур, прежде чем прикусил язык.

— Вот как? — в цепком взгляде Альбуса читалось неодобрение.

— Здоровье не позволяет, — вспомнил Лигур правильные слова.

— Вы ещё так молоды...

— Внешность обманчива.

Помахивая палочкой, Альбус приготовил чай без мяты и выставил на стол вазочки, от вида содержимого которых у Лигура склеились зубы. Однако не стоило забывать о недавней лжи.

— Это леденцовая мышь? — он вытащил за нитку нечто, напоминавшее этого обитателя помоек.

— Именно. Попробуйте. Сочетание вкуса лимона и клубники просто потрясающее.

Пока Альбус закатывал глаза, наслаждаясь потрясающим сочетанием, Лигур проглотил сладкий комок и, подтвердив собственный восторг, перешёл к более интересным вещам:

— Альбус, вы же поняли, что моё появление здесь нельзя признать обыденностью?

— Ну почему же? Я уже давно привык к шуткам Хогвартса. Здесь появляются и исчезают комнаты, движутся лестницы...

— Да, но я же не лестница!

— Вы определённо не лестница, — согласился Альбус. — И я с удовольствием выслушаю вашу историю.

Лигур слишком редко общался со смертными и успел подзабыть, какими коварными те могут быть. Разумеется, можно было ни о чём не рассказывать и даже обездвижить директора, чтобы выпытать у него всю подноготную и узнать об этом «Хогвартсе» всё, но, во-первых, Лигур ничего не знал об этом месте, а во-вторых, немного усомнился в своих возможностях. Стало быть, пока следовало играть по здешним правилам.

— Я всё расскажу, но позвольте сначала задать несколько вопросов...

Не то чтобы Лигур нуждался в одобрении своего любопытства, просто не так давно ему довелось побывать на одном шоу, и воспоминания до сих пор будоражили воображение. Всё-таки за несколько столетий сильно поменялся этикет, и некоторые новомодные нормы казались несусветной дикостью. Кто знает, какие нравы царят в этом странном месте?

— Конечно-конечно! — расцвёл Альбус. — Всё, что в моих силах...

— Так вот, — Лигур решил начать с главного. — Это бедлам?

— Простите?

Проклятый этикет!

— Санитары, смирительные рубашки, очистительные клизмы... нет?

— Зачем это вам?! Или вы сбежали...

— Нет-нет-нет! Я ниоткуда не сбегал, просто переместился. Чудом.

Объяснение вполне устроило Альбуса. Похоже, он всякого насмотрелся в этом Хогвартсе, что было очень даже удачно.

— У нас школа, — начал втолковывать он. — Чародейства и волшебства. Не побоюсь этого слова, лучшая в мире магии.

— Школа, ага, — согласился Лигур. — А где тогда ученики? В любой школе они создают такой шум, что их невозможно не заметить.

— Сейчас каникулы, — Альбус принялся поглаживать бусины, вплетённые в бороду. — Дети вернутся через месяц.

Лигур слышал о таком, но не мог одобрить подобной праздности. То ли дело в четырнадцатом веке: все работали, не покладая рук, жили мало, тяжело, а оттого грешили особенно затейливо.

— Может быть, вы расскажете, как сюда попали? Или чем занимались, прежде чем очутиться здесь.

А старикан умел не только задавать неудобные вопросы, но и видеть суть происходящего. Но не рассказывать же ему про Кроули и святую воду?

— Я переживал жуткий кризис самого существования...

— Экзистенциальный?

— Можно и так сказать. Я почти попрощался с жизнью, но потом неожиданно очнулся здесь... на полу.

— Любопытно, — Альбус принялся задумчиво накручивать на палец прядь бороды. — Я знаю похожий случай. Ксавьер Растрик, маг-фокусник, неожиданно исчез в 1836 году, отбивая чечетку перед тремя сотнями зрителей в Пейнсвике, и с тех пор его больше никто не видел.

— И что?

— Не берусь утверждать, но полагаю, что если он исчез здесь, то где-то непременно появился. Как вы.

— И что из этого следует?

— Интересный случай. Я бы даже назвал его вызовом любому исследователю. Не возражаете?

Если Лигур и хотел бы возразить, то просто не успел: Альбус проворно выхватил свою палочку и принялся водить вокруг, бормоча странные слова, лишённые всякого смысла. Чем больше он это делал, тем задумчивее становился, пока, наконец, не угомонился. Он сел на своё место и задумчиво принялся таскать из вазочки сладости, словно не разбирая их вкуса и не понимая того, что происходит.

— Альбус, — Лигур пощёлкал пальцами у него перед лицом. — Что это было?

— А? — встрепенулся тот и, просияв, метнулся к какому-то жужжащему приборчику. — Ещё минутку...

Прибор не только перестал жужжать, но и через пару мгновений из него повалил чёрный дым. Лигур ничего не понимал, но не вмешивался — никакой смертный не мог навредить герцогу Ада, даже если бы сильно постарался. А Альбус своими действиями пока походил на неофита, усердно выводящего в первый раз линии пентаграммы, чтобы вызвать демона. Пусть потешится.

— Что скажете?

Гул голосов за спиной Лигура оказался полной неожиданностью, более странной оттого, что разом заговорили портреты, вернее, их обитатели, которые до этого казались простыми картинами. Теперь уже не осталось сомнений, что Лигур попал в какой-то другой мир, выбраться из которого стало делом чести.

— Это определённо не голем...

— А глаза? Вы видели его глаза?

— Он может быть опасным...

— Бросьте! У него даже палочки нет.

— Он точно пришелец из мира теней!

— Не говорите ерунды, он просто сильный маг, я видел такой же эффект в 1342 году. Летом.

Лигур понял, для чего Кроули носил очки, но было уже поздно что-то менять. Очевидно, что изменчивость цвета глаз в этом мире никуда не делась, а вот разумных объяснений такому ни у кого не было. Альбус разглядывал его поверх стёкол очков и не торопился с выводами. Впрочем, он мог их уже сделать, но не озвучивать.

— Как вас зовут, голубчик? — наконец отмер он.

— Лигур.

— А фамилия? Или из какого вы Рода?

— У нас нет фамилий, — поморщился Лигур. — Не принято. Каждый сам за себя.

— Бывает, — вздохнул Альбус. — И что вы намерены делать?

— Возвращаться домой, что же ещё? Есть у меня там одно дело, — Лигур вспомнил о Кроули и потёр руки, предвкушая расправу над этим ублюдком.

— А как? У вас есть какой-то план?

— Пока нет, но я разберусь. Вы же не собираетесь мне мешать?

Альбус казался озадаченным:

— Мешать? Вообще-то я хотел вам сообщить, что в Хогвартсе тот, кто просит помощи, всегда её получает.

— «Помощи»? Вы хотите сказать, что собираетесь мне помочь? — такого Лигур не мог себе и вообразить.

— А почему нет? Мне кажется, что вам она особенно нужна.

Лигура не интересовало то, что мог предложить ему Альбус. Кров? Стол? Безопасность? Любой демон обойдётся без этих глупостей. Однако для дела было лучше, если бы директор школы считал Лигура своим союзником и проявлял заботу, рассчитывая на выгодное сотрудничество. Смертные не блистали разнообразием реакций, и именно поэтому уже через час Лигур поселился в комнате, которую ему позволили считать своей. Пф! Будто в его случае это имело какое-то значение.

Но теперь, зная о свойствах картин, можно было оценить масштаб слежки всех за всеми в этом замке. Именно поэтому Лигур решил усыпить бдительность наблюдателей и начать поиски выхода вне стен замка. На улице он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и решил прислушаться к инстинктам. Обычно демоны без труда находили себе подобных, а там уже и до пути Вниз недалеко. Лигур привык считать, что Ад един для всех миров и царств, что означало огромную возможность вернуться домой. И покарать Кроули! 

Эманации тьмы клубились повсеместно, но были какими-то несерьёзными. Смирившись с огромным объёмом предстоящей работы, Лигур сплюнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и решительно направился к хижине, которая показалась ему наиболее перспективной. Похоже, он был на верном пути, потому что в ответ на его безмолвный призыв оттуда донеслось то самое тихое клокочущее рычание напряженной угрозы, зарождавшееся глубоко в глотке одного существа, а заканчивающееся на горле другого. Впрочем, оно быстро переросло в душераздирающий вой настоящей адской гончей.

Лигур предвкушающе потёр руки и отворил дверь. Он ожидал встретить взгляд зверя, в котором отражались костры плейстоцена, и был готов приструнить тварь, но вместо этого мимо его ног промчалось что-то тёплое и скрылось в лесу.

— Клык! 

Крик появившегося смертного был ужасен и мог бы внушить Лигуру определённую надежду, если бы этот смертный своей сущностью хоть в малой доле соответствовал внешности. А ведь казалось... великанский рост, клочковатая борода, густой голос... и всё это псу под хвост! Тьмы в этом гиганте было как у невинного ребёнка. Ужас! С кем только не приходилось работать Лигуру, но этот случай явно был самым безнадёжным.

— Клык, — жалобно повторил великан. — Вы это... видели, куда он побежал?

— В лес, — пожал плечами Лигур, морщась от разочарования.

— Горе-то какое!

— Почему это?

— Лес-то Запретный! Кого там только нет... его ж обидеть могут...

— Кто? — заинтересовался Лигур.

— Да хоть бы акромантулы... до чего ж у Арагога потомство бестолковое, — великан снял со стены арбалет и повесил на спину. — Я мигом!

Он действительно помчался в лес, отчего Лигур вновь вернулись мысли о бедламе. А ещё отметил крайнюю доверчивость этого типа, имени которого даже не успел узнать, но в чьём доме оказался совершенно один. Идиотизм смертных обитателей этого Хогвартса зашкаливал, но кто бы жаловался? Лигур осмотрел хижину и, не обнаружив ничего интересного для себя, отправился в лес, надеясь отыскать Арагога, кем бы тот ни был. Отчего-то это казалось перспективным. Закрывать за собой дверь он не посчитал нужным.

В лесу Лигур принюхался, выбирая одну из многочисленных тропинок, и довольно усмехнулся, предчувствуя лёгкую победу. Впрочем, воткнувшаяся в дерево стрела, просвистевшая у самого уха, могла означать некоторые проблемы. Не самые большие.

— Остановись, путник! Что нужно тебе в нашем лесу?

— Я ищу Арагога, — почти честно ответил Лигур, с интересом разглядывая получеловека-полулошадь. — Мне очень надо.

— Интересно, о чём думал Дамблдор, принимая тебя в замке?

— Дамблдор? — пожал плечами Лигур. — Не знаю такого.

— Ты ступил во владения кентавров и будешь наказан.

Так вот как назывались эти твари! Если честно, Лигур считал их выдумкой и совершенно не планировал получать от них какое-то наказание. Пусть даже их было трое и вооружены они были луками, тетива которых уже звенела от натяжения.

— Давайте так, я не видел вас, вы не видели меня, всё хорошо?

— Кто ты, незнакомец?

— Долгая история, и если её сократить, то выйдет просто: мне нужен Арагог, чтобы вернуться в свой мир.

Лигур скрестил руки на груди, разглядывая непонятных созданий. Как же этот мир был далёк от нормального! 

— Кто ты? — не унимался кентавр.

— Лигур, герцог Преисподней, — щелчком пальцев он осветил место вокруг себя и явил хамелеона. — Хорошо видно?

По сути, он не рисковал ничем. Смертные не склонны считаться с тварями, скрытно живущими в лесу и промышляющими охотой. Да и луки, скорее всего, нужны им для самозащиты, а стало быть, их никто не услышит. Чудо, конечно, у Лигура вышло так себе, но для нужного впечатления хватило. Кентавры начали тихо переговариваться на каком-то неизвестном языке, явно не имея единого мнения на его счёт. Ждать, пока они до чего-то договорятся, Лигур не собирался. Он просто повернулся к ним спиной и пошёл по тропинке туда, куда его влекла Тьма.

Арагог оказался огромным говорящим пауком. Он с уважением взглянул на регалии Лигура, похвалил хамелеона и задумчиво принялся шуршать жвалами. Тьмы в нём было на полшишечки — самой примитивной и неинтересной. Давно Лигур не испытывал такого разочарования, но, решив извлечь из этой встречи всё возможное, заговорил про остальных обитателей Запретного леса. Чем чёрт не шутит?

— В лесу всё спокойно, — Арагог очень старался говорить разборчиво. — Никто не нарушает чужих охотничьих угодий, все стараются жить по законам, потому что в замке живёт древнее дьявольское порождение, которого мы, пауки, смертельно боимся.

— Вот как? И что же это такое? — приободрился Лигур.

— Мы никогда не говорим об этом! — с жаром заклокотал Арагог. — Мы не произносим его имени! Я даже Хагриду никогда не называл этого ужасного зверя, хотя он просил меня, и много раз.

Лигур смутно припоминал какие-то легенды про пауков. Вроде бы они боятся змей, а если и называют змею древним дьявольским порождением, то это именно то, что нужно! И не о Кроули ли, часом, идёт речь?

— Ты говоришь о большом змее? — прищурился Лигур.

— Да-а, — прошелестел Арагог. — С большими жёлтыми глазами... он нас пугал...

— Кроули!.. Говоришь, он живёт в замке?

— Да-а-а...

Лигур мог собой гордиться! За какие-то жалкие полдня он не только приблизился к возвращению домой, но и, похоже, разгадал тайну Кроули. Вот куда этот змей иногда пропадал — и потому и Лигура занесло именно сюда. Всё сходилось! Всё!

Спрашивать у паука о логове старого змея было бессмысленно, но найти его герцогу Ада должно быть не сложно. Главное, знать, что оно есть, а остальное — дело техники. Настроение стремительно улучшилось, особенно после того, как по пути назад Лигур встретил тех же самых кентавров. Они никак не могли помешать его планам, но лишний раз рисковать не стоило. Именно потому, проходя мимо этих тварей, Лигур щёлкнул пальцами, желая кентаврам забыть о состоявшейся беседе. Судя по тому, как те замотали головами, чудо произошло. Ну и прекрасно!

***

Лигур любил ночь. Пожалуй, это лучшее творение Той, о ком не принято вспоминать Внизу. Ночью гораздо приятнее таиться, а те, кто говорят о ночной тишине, просто не умеют слушать. О нет! Ночь полна звуков, и они гораздо разнообразнее дневных: боль, страсть, похоть, ужас, гнев оставляют свой след, по которому так легко отыскать и злодея, и жертву, и даже героя.

Ночью Хогвартс жил своей жизнью старого замка, но не позволяйте кажущейся основательности вас одурачить! Тихий шорох движущихся лестниц, писк крысы, пойманной кошкой, потрескивание чадящих факелов — всё это было занятным, но совершенно не интересовало Лигура, которого инстинкты завели в заброшенный туалет. С обнаруженным здесь привидением он не стал церемониться, прекрасно понимая, как ловко эти сущности могут шпионить для Альбуса. Нет! Лишние глаза были ему не нужны, пусть даже и призрачные. Тем более, призрачные: привидению особо нечем угрожать, а вот смыть в канализацию — милое дело.

Лигур знал, что находится в паре шагов от того, что ищет, но всё же потратил немало времени, прежде чем сообразил, как сдвинуть умывальники, загораживающие проход вниз. Он потёр руки, предвкушая встречу с Кроули, и прыгнул в широкую трубу, ведущую куда надо.

— Есть тут кто? — негромко спросил Лигур, соблюдая правила демонического этикета.

Звать Кроули он не собирался, более того, рассчитывал, что хитрый змей его не услышит, но порядок есть порядок. Лигур отлично видел в темноте, а потому мог разглядывать настоящие подземелья замка, где долгие годы не ступала нога смертного. Узкие коридоры петляли, местами оборачиваясь настоящими трубами, такими огромными, что при проходе по ним не приходилось даже склонять голову. Через несколько поворотов Лигур обнаружил змеиный выползок.

— Кроули, — прошептал он, оценив размер сбросившей кожу змеи, — я уже иду!

Лигур отчётливо чувствовал присутствие другого демона, и им неудержимо овладевал настоящий охотничий азарт. Он представлял, как застанет врасплох этого выпендрёжника, и от предвкушения забывал дышать. Впрочем, ему это было и не нужно. Казалось, он прошёл не меньше трёх миль, обнаружив ещё один выползок и окаменевший ил с отпечатком змеи. О! Лигур был на верном пути.

Близость другого демона разогревала кровь, и без того горячую в этом теле. Лигур двигался совершенно бесшумно и сильно удивился, заметив впереди слабо белеющее в темноте тело. Вот это беспечность! Хотя чего ещё ждать от этого... Лигур поморщился, вспоминая нужное слово. От этого рыжего метросексуала! Даже не потрудился как следует затаиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прикрыть наготу.

Лигур подкрался на расстояние атаки, когда вдруг понял, что это не Кроули. Совсем не Кроули, а...

— Хастур, — выдохнул он, всё ещё не веря в свою удачу. — Хастур!

Второй герцог Ада лежал на холодных камнях, не подавая признаков жизни, однако Лигур не сомневался, что это временно. Он склонился над коллегой, и в груди что-то сжалось от странного чувства. То ли это был трепет, то ли ещё что-то подобное, отчего хотелось глупо улыбаться. Лигур легко поднял Хастура и, прижимая к себе, попытался согреть. Получалось не очень, но холодное тело больше не походило на труп или какое порождение инферно.

— Сейчас-сейчас... я знаю, кто тебе может помочь...

Путь назад занял гораздо меньше времени, может быть, и потому, что Лигур спешил. Он с лёгкостью поднялся в тот самый туалет и, прежде чем просить о помощи, скрыл все следы прохода. Почему-то ему казалось, что Альбус должен чувствовать такие вещи, а стало быть, его появление лишь вопрос времени. Очень короткого времени. И директор не подвёл!

— Лигур, что здесь происходит? О, Мерлин! Ещё один? Вы его знаете?

— Да. Что вы говорили о помощи, которую может получить каждый?

— Да, конечно, — Альбус достал палочку и начал осторожно водить над Хастуром, мрачнее всё больше. — Вы догадываетесь, что с ним?

— Полагаю, то же самое, что было и со мной. Вы сумели это исправить.

— Но я ничего не делал, — Альбус задумчиво поправил очки. — Вы очнулись самостоятельно.

— Очевидно, потому что меня не так просто убить, — усмехнулся Лигур. — Вы предлагаете подождать?

— Именно. Вас не сильно стеснит, если ваш приятель будет жить с вами? Несмотря на размеры, в Хогвартсе не так много комнат, пригодных для жилья.

— Не стеснит. 

— Отлично, тогда прямо сейчас будет лучше отнести вашего приятеля в постель.

Альбус взмахнул палочкой, и на Хастуре оказалась длинная сорочка, вроде тех, что смертные используют в качестве одежды для сна. Лигур не возражал — он помнил, как на него пялилась та одержимая, и не хотел видеть приятеля объектом чьего-то нескромного внимания. Разумеется, герцоги Ада, как и остальные демоны, умели искушать, но исключительно по собственному желанию! И, кстати, в искушении Хастур был более чем хорош.

— Попробуйте дать приятелю это зелье, когда он очнётся, — Альбус поставил на стол флакон, плотно закрытый притирающейся крышкой.

— Для чего оно?

— Восстанавливает силы, а пока... — Альбус внимательно оглядел Лигура. — Вы позволите?

— Что именно?

— Заклинание, приводящее в чувство. Это не причинит вреда вашему приятелю.

Ещё бы! Чтобы причинить вред герцогу Ада, нужно что-то серьёзнее взмахов палочкой.

— Позволяю.

— Энервейт!

Хастур зашевелился и, едва открыв глаза, попытался сесть. Разумеется, из этого не вышло ничего хорошего — он дёрнулся, запутался в сорочке и едва не свалился с кровати, кажется, всё ещё не понимая, где находится.

— Проклятый Кроули... — начал Хастур, но подняв взгляд, заметил Лигура, и слова застряли у него в горле. — Ты?..

— Я.

— Живой, — глаза Хастура заблестели непролитыми слезами, а лицо исказила сложная гримаса то ли радости, то ли боли. — Ты...

— Я... 

Лигур шагнул к Хастуру, но так и не понял, что надо делать, а ещё вдруг почувствовал, как сильно мешают руки, когда не знаешь, куда их деть. Альбус шумно вздохнул и, достав из кармана платок, принялся протирать сначала глаза, потом стёкла очков:

— Как это мило, — пробормотал он. — Счастливое воссоединение. 

— Кто этот клоун? — прищурился Хастур.

— Директор. Я тебе потом всё расскажу. 

Лигур выразительно взглянул на Альбуса, в надежде, что тот догадается ретироваться. И Альбус не подвёл:

— Пожалуй, мне надо вас оставить. 

— Иди уже, — пробормотал Хастур и попытался улыбнуться: — Пока всё хорошо.

Альбус с тревогой взглянул на Лигура, но не стал спорить и отступил. Этот директор начинал уже казаться довольно прозорливым и умным. Для смертного, разумеется. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Хастур всё-таки уселся на кровати и, недоумённо хмурясь, принялся разглядывать сорочку, в которую его облачили.

— Лигур, что это? Где мы?

— В Хогвартсе. Лучшей в мире магии школе чародейства и волшебства.

— Что за хрень?

— Если б я знал...

— А это точно ты? — подозрительно прищурился Хастур. — Когда ты в последний раз меня видел?

— У Кроули, — Лигур скривился от неприятных воспоминаний. — Когда принимал душ из святой воды. Что было потом?

— Не спрашивай! — Хастур раздражённо махнул рукой и, подтянув к груди острые колени, обнял их, устраиваясь удобнее. — Кроули заслужил смерть!

И кто бы стал спорить?!

— Лютую!

Оказалось, что скользкий гадёныш попытался сжечь Хастура, что, на вкус Лигура, было уже чересчур. О чём этот гад вообще думал? Возомнил, что шашни с ангелом принесут ему индульгенцию от всего? И это если ещё не считать того, что он потерял сына Владыки, а потом нагло врал, пытаясь замести следы. Не вышло! Лигур уселся рядом с Хастуром и ободряюще похлопал его по колену:

— И мы его покараем!

— Но как? Мы не пойми где, а он едет в Тадфилд.

— Зачем?

— Армагеддон начнётся там, — Хастур скривился и сплюнул на пол. — А мы тут!

— Ты что-то знаешь?

— Не то чтобы... — Хастур поморщился. — Как думаешь, что нам будет, если мы всё пропустим?

— В смысле? — насторожился Лигур.

— Армагеддон, Последнюю Битву — это вот всё?

— Ты хочешь пропустить?

— Скажешь тоже, — Хастур тяжело вздохнул, натягивая сорочку до самых пяток. — Нам придётся... а потом и смысла возвращаться не будет... Ад не забудет, Ад не простит... такое.

— Поэтому у меня есть план!

— Как устроиться здесь? Если они тут все такие малахольные, как этот Альбус, то это будет нетрудно. Ты уверен, что здесь нет наших?

Лигур сокрушённо вздохнул. Не то чтобы он часто путешествовал между реальностями — этот раз был первым! — но он что-то слышал про такую возможность. А вот Кроули, похоже, проделывал подобное частенько, а потом врал в отчётах, чтобы скрыть своё отсутствие. Всё сходилось!

— Кроули! — Лигур многозначительно взглянул на Хастура и поднял вверх палец.

Хастур в ответ разразился такой отборной бранью, что Лигур даже заслушался и почти забыл, о чём хотел сообщить.

— Да нет же!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Кроули не уёбок? — округлил глаза Хастур.

— Ты всё правильно сказал! Ещё какой. И профурсетка метросексуальная — но я сейчас не об этом.

— А о чём?

— Мне кажется, что он здесь! В виде змея.

— Правда, что ли? — Хастур почесал нос. — Как ты узнал?

— Одна птичка на хвосте принесла.

Лигур иногда любил изъясняться поэтично. Особенно когда не хотел рассказывать про бесперспективного великана и его трусливого пса. А пауки и кентавры были не настолько интересны, чтобы вдаваться в подробности.

— И что он здесь делает?

— Развлекается, очевидно. Как он себе думает. Но мы-то зна-а-аем!

Хастур согласился с тем, что им с Лигуром виднее, и захотел доказательств. Его можно было понять — демоны не должны доверять друг другу, особенно на слово! — но почему-то стало немного обидно. Впрочем, Лигур быстро забыл о таких мелочах, цитируя слова Арагога о тысячелетнем монстре и описывая хорошо сохранившиеся выползки, а ещё след на камне. Всё это произвело на Хастура должное впечатление:

— Так чего же мы сидим? Вдвоём мы его живо скрутим и заставим показать путь назад, где уже станем судить его за все непотребства! Хорошо, что ты выжил...

Хастур шмыгнул носом и решительно поднялся. Пришлось признать, что наряд у него не самый удачный для охоты за змеем, и пока Лигур искал в шкафу что-то подходящее, Хастур тщательно обнюхал принесённую Альбусом склянку и живо осушил её.

— Ух ты ж! Что за херня?

— Типа лекарства у смертных. Тебе понравилось?

— Бодрит, — Хастур подошёл к зеркалу и принялся корчить рожи. — Но виски они делают лучше... и сигареты. У тебя нет ничего покурить?

— Курить — здоровью вредить! — внезапно продекламировало зеркало.

— Иди ты! Лигур, ты это видел?

— Видел.

— Это типа шпионить за нами? — лицо Хастура исказила гримаса обиды. — Ты это видел?

— Да.

— Да что ж такое-то?! Шага нельзя ступить честному демону.

Хастур разбил зеркало на миллион осколков, которые превратил в пыль и развеял по ветру. Он с подозрением оглядел оконное стекло, поковырял пальцем раму и ещё раз проверил комнату, чтобы исключить подобное безобразие. Зеркал больше не было, зато на шкафу он нашёл раму с натянутым холстом и без признаков какого-то рисунка.

— Дай сюда! — Лигур вспомнил про портреты в кабинете директора и на всякий случай испепелил всякие зачатки творчества.

— Отомстить бы, — Хастур задумчиво поскрёб шею.

— Успеем. Сначала Кроули.

Имя этого змея всегда оказывало на Хастура магическое воздействие, но после последних событий реакция стала немного экспрессивной. Хотя, может, это напиток Альбуса так повлиял. Чтобы успокоить коллегу, Лигуру пришлось его немного приобнять и даже погладить по голове, обнаружив отсутствие жабы не только на виду.

— А где? — поинтересовался Лигур.

— А я знаю? — вздохнул Хастур. — Я же сначала за этим гадом по телефонному кабелю мчался, потом в автоответчик попал, хорошо, что какая-то девица меня освободила... а потом выследил его машину, а тот в огонь въехал, пришлось отступать... я даже не заметил, где её потерял... а потом вообще перенёсся. И тоже не заметил, когда и как.

— Кроули есть за что ответить! — веско заметил Лигур.

— Без всяких сомнений.

Хастур переоделся в брюки и рубашку, надев мантию вместо привычного плаща. Он печально похлопал себя по карманам и снова вздохнул:

— Покурить бы...

— Потом. Сначала Кроули. У него не должно быть ни единого шанса почуять тебя.

Аргумент вышел что надо. Хастур согласился и всю дорогу до туалета с проходом кивал головой, повторяя на разные голоса:

— Бойся, Кроули... мы уже идём.

Любопытное привидение пришлось снова спустить в унитаз после реплики, что Лигур размножился. Много эта идиотка понимала! Прежде чем открыть проход, дверь было решено заблокировать, на всякий случай. Лигур не любил неожиданностей.

— А тут миленько, — Хастур постучал по трубам. — Не текут! А вот у нас...

— Это всё Кроули виноват, — напомнил Лигур. — Я говорил, что его нельзя подпускать к стройке, а Вельзевул со своим «колышки... колышки...» Сдаётся мне, он и колышки те криво забил, а смертные всё сделали сами.

— Очень может быть! И ведь гад какой — в своём логове у него ничего не течёт. Чистенько... аж противно!

Хастур сплюнул под ноги и запалил огонь на кончиках пальцев. Курить, однако, у него было нечего, поэтому он просто полюбовался на отсветы пламени и сунул руку в карман, явно преодолевая очередное искушение закурить. Лигур мог бы назвать Хастура стоиком, если бы тому это было хоть каплю интересно. Хотя, может, он и слов таких не знает: называл же автомобиль Кроули «самобеглой каретой». Всё-таки в чём-то Хастур был трогательно мил, но знать ему об этом не стоило.

— Дрыхнет он, что ли? — Хастур остановился, принюхиваясь.

— С чего ты взял?

— Он всё-таки демон, а не котёнок, но ощущается слабенько.

Лигур прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Определённо, тёмная тварь обитала недалеко, но то ли Кроули ослаб, то ли действительно уснул после всех своих развлечений.

— Маскируется! — уверенно отметил Лигур. — Нам туда.

Круглая дверь, украшенная барельефами змей, выглядела так помпезно, что могла вести даже в королевскую усыпальницу и с головой выдавала стиль этого выпендрёжника.

— Кроули, — прошипел Хастур.

— Он, — согласился Лигур. — Его логово.

Предупреждать о своём появлении они не собирались: дураков нет! Кроули мог подготовиться — в этом мире явно не было проблем со святой водой! — а Лигур отлично помнил, на что способен этот пиздюк. 

— Надо осторожно, — у Хастура дёрнулся глаз, — тихонечко.

— Именно. Без лишнего шума.

Сломать дверь оказалось непросто. Всё-таки Кроули был не самым слабым демоном, да ещё и с фантазией, но где ему устоять против двух герцогов Ада? Лигур точно знал, что у любого объединения есть огромный потенциал, тут главное — правильно им распорядиться. Каменные змеи неохотно поползли по кругу, освобождая дверные засовы, а потом обмякли и скорбно повесили головы, повинуясь приказу Хастура.

— Вот так, гадючки, — просиял тот, — слушайте старших.

Дверь медленно и бесшумно отворилась. Они стоял на пороге просторной, тускло освещенной комнаты. Уходящие вверх колонны обвивали каменные змеи, поднимающиеся до самого потолка, теряющегося во мраке, а их длинные чёрные тени отлично смотрелись в зеленоватом сумраке.

— Стильный гадёныш, — прошипел Хастур.

Он сплюнул на пол и с тоской взглянул на свои пальцы, явно мечтая закурить. И Лигур его отлично понимал: шагнуть за порог после всех проделок Кроули было немного страшновато, пусть такие чувства и претили герцогам Ада. Хастур криво улыбнулся и тихо фыркнул, оказываясь в комнате. Лигур оценил этот шаг и поспешил следом.

— Если он начнёт говорить про Тёмный Совет, — одними губами прошептал Хастур, — не верь ни единому слову.

Лигур плохо представлял, что мог сказать об этом Кроули, которого всегда держали на вторых ролях, но согласно кивнул. Ему просто хотелось немного поддержать Хастура, который был сам не свой с момента открытия комнаты. Если бы Лигур не был так зол на Кроули, то, пожалуй, мог бы оценить творение гаденыша: все эти барельефы змей, приятный глазу полумрак, тишина, комфортная температура. Правда, от статуи в центре зала он ждал большего сходства с неким ангелом. Впрочем, кажется, такую бородку носил сам Кроули то ли в четырнадцатом, то ли в пятнадцатом веке. Позёр!

— Ты его чувствуешь?

— Да, но слабо.

— И где он? — Хастур с интересом разглядывал статую. — Этот метросексуал, из-за которого всё пошло по пизде...

— Он знатно проебался, и теперь он наш! — Лигур постучал по камню статуи. — Он здесь!

— И как он туда залез?

— Змей же. Заполз.

— В глазницу или ноздрю? — хищно оскалился Хастур.

— Может, в ухо?

— Да какая разница?!

Лигур несколько раз обошёл статую, пытаясь выявить слабые места, но в итоге не придумал ничего лучше, чем предложить Хастуру её разрушить.

— Полностью? — воодушевился Хастур.

— Именно!

— А давай! Вместе.

Почему-то творить чудеса в компании Хастура нравилось Лигуру гораздо больше, чем чудесить в одиночку: была в этом акте сложения сил какая-то изюминка, такое своеобразное единение. Разумеется, демоны не доверяют друг другу, но для Хастура Лигур мог сделать некое исключение из общих правил. Тем более, в этом мире с силой творилось что-то необъяснимое, отчего взаимодействие с Хастуром становилось ещё и дьявольски удобным.

Статуя разлетелась после первого удара, и в ней действительно оказалось логово огромного змея, который удивлённо поднял треугольную морду и открыл глаза.

— Кроули! — заорал Хастур. — Вот ты и попался!

Во взгляде змея мелькнуло недоумение, но он быстро принял угрожающую позу и даже раскрыл пасть, в которой были заметны внушающие уважение клыки, истекающие ядом.

— А это точно он? — засомневался Лигур.

— Да ты посмотри в эти блядские глазищи! Он! Готов ли ты, демон Кроули, ответить за все свои злодеяния?

Судя по всему, Хастур решил действовать по протоколу, осуждая предателя по всем правилам и согласно законам военного времени. И Лигур такую практику очень одобрял — он любил традиции и был уверен в их пользе для любых деяний. Жаль, смертные быстро изменяют своим обычаям. Вот, к примеру, такое красивое действо, как сжигание ведьм. Это ж какой потенциал тёмных чувств: тут тебе и месть, и зависть, и зло, и страх, и похоть, и всё так причудливо переплетено. Вот, скажем, Хогвартс бы только выиграл, если бы удалось сжечь часть его обитателей.

— Демон Кроули, стой спокойно, пока с тобой разговаривает герцог Ада! Здесь нет твоих мудильников и ты не сбежишь!

К негодованию Лигура, вместо того чтобы хотя бы изобразить раскаяние, змей попытался напасть на Хастура.

— Ах ты ж, тварь!

Лигур призвал чудо с целью показать Кроули свою мощь, даже не подозревая, чего хотел Хастур, когда они вновь сложили свои силы, но результат превзошёл ожидания. Вместо того, чтобы принять нормальный демонический облик или хотя бы оказаться скованным кандалами или ещё чем-нибудь подобным, змей стал стремительно терять в размерах.

— Лови его! Сбежит же!

— От нас не сбежит.

Через пару минут огромный красивый змей превратился в подобие маленького невзрачного ужика, извивающегося в цепкой хватке Хастура.

— Кроули?

Что-то в его тоне пробудило самые горестные подозрения, и это подтвердилось, когда Хастур растерянно уставился на Лигура:

— Это не он!

— Как не он?

— Не знаю...

— А кто тогда?

— Просто змей, тысячелетний, как и говорили... он тут держал всех в страхе, а мы его... — сокрушался Хастур.

— Нехорошо получилось, — согласился Лигур. — Думаешь, это был василиск?

— Похоже на то.

— М-да... а где Кроули?

— Где-где... где-то портит Армагеддон, пока мы тут.

— Вот сука!

— Метросексуальная дрянь!

— Обглодыш!

Хастур брезгливо отбросил змейку, которая вместо того, чтобы побыстрее уползти и затаиться среди обломков статуи, попыталась заползти к нему в штанину. Лигур был готов к тому, что Хастур добьет тварюшку, но вместо этого тот, воровато пожав плечами, подхватил её и сунул в карман мантии.

— Зачем она тебе? — словно между делом поинтересовался Лигур.

— Да выпущу где-нибудь в замке... может, снова вырастет.

— Может, попробуем его... того... — Лигур поиграл бровями.

— А ты знаешь, как он таким получился?

— Нет.

— Вот и я нет. Стало быть, мы не знаем, чего изменять, но, может, ещё чары развеются или свежий воздух на пользу пойдёт.

— В замке его сожрут.

— Кто?

— Ты видел, какие здесь кошки? Приличного демона ни во что не ставят, а тут это недоразумение.

— Сожрут, — согласился Хастур, с сожалением доставая змею из кармана.

Когда Лигур понял, что тот собирается её просто выбросить, трогательно огорчаясь при этом, он перехватил его руку:

— Я знаю, где этому идиоту будут рады.

— Бывшему василиску?

— Ну да. Я тут почти познакомился с одним смертным. Странный такой, с арбалетом. Мне показалось, что он любит тёмных тварей и приютит кого угодно. Ну или мы просто выпустим змею рядом с его домом, пусть разбираются сами.

— Отличный план!

Хастур обрадовался так, будто получил грант на ремонт канализации, и Лигур подумал, что их поход в эти катакомбы не прошёл зря. Они легко выбрались наверх и отправились к хижине великана с трусливой собакой. Что-то подсказывало, что если василиску и суждено вернуть прежний вид, то это будет именно под опекой этого великана.

Лигур рассчитывал выпустить бывшего василиска на тыквенных грядках, а там уже, если Хастур захочет, то пусть сам передаёт права владения. Он уже собирался показать, где лучше запускать змея, как вдруг Хастур замер, уставившись в одну точку: 

— Это она!

— Кто?

— Моя жаба.

Жаба Хастура сидела рядом с огромной тыквой, преисполненная чувства собственной важности. Больше всего Лигура удивило то, что она не бросилась со всех ног к хозяину, а лишь закрыла рот и раздула щёки.

— Чего это она? — удивился Лигур.

Хастур лишь раздражённо дёрнул плечом и, не взглянув на Лигура, направился к этой предательнице. Он присел перед ней на корточки и строго спросил:

— Ты опять?!

Понятное дело, жаба ничего не ответила, лишь закатила глаза и несколько раз тяжело вздохнула, на что Хастур сплюнул на тыкву и, достав из кармана мантии пачку сигарет, меланхолично закурил. Похоже, он знал что-то неизвестное Лигуру, отчего сумел сохранить спокойствие и ясность ума.

— Ты уже? — Хастур, зажав сигарету зубами, сунул руку под жабу, после чего поморщился и принялся вытирать перемазанную навозом ладонь о мантию.

— Чего это она? — не выдержал заинтригованный Лигур.

— Да ну её! Опять инстинкты взяли своё. 

— Инстинкты?

Хастур тоскливо взглянул на Лигура, докурил сигарету одной затяжкой, испепелил её в воздухе и потянулся в пачку за следующей:

— Ты знаешь, откуда берутся василиски?

Лигур не слишком интересовался всякой флорой-фауной, а потому честно сказал:

— Нет.

— Они вылупляются из яйца, которое снёс петух и высидела жаба.

Хастур старался выглядеть равнодушным, но Лигур сразу же ухватил самую суть:

— Твоя жаба трахнула петуха?

Ответа не последовало, что лишний раз подтвердило небеспочвенные подозрения Лигура. Гулящая жаба делала вид, что ни при чём, Хастур безучастно курил, а стало быть, кроме Лигура никто не мог справиться с внезапной проблемой. Беда была лишь в том, что он не мог найти никакого решения. После фиаско с Кроули всё полетело в тартарары, а может, и ещё дальше, и теперь больше всего хотелось выпить. Ну, как выпить? Надраться до блаженного беспамятства, чтобы хоть ненадолго выбросить из памяти довольную рожу Кроули и придумать какой-нибудь приличный план возвращения обратно.

— Эй, что это вы там удумали на моих грядках?

Великан размахивал арбалетом и мог бы выглядеть грозно, если бы Лигур не успел его узнать. Кстати, у него точно должно быть какое-то пойло.

— Тс-с! Не мешай! — Лигур указал пальцем на жабу и не прогадал.

— Жабка! Какая хорошенькая. 

Слышать эти ласковые сюсюканья из уст великана было немного странно, но Лигур уже успел привыкнуть к здешнему бедламу, а потому, даже не моргнув глазом, открыл страшную тайну:

— Яйцо высиживает. Петух недавно снёс.

Судя по алчному блеску во взгляде великана, тот прекрасно понял, чего добивается эта наседка:

— Да ладно!

— Именно, — подтвердил Лигур. — Хастур, покажи василиска.

Хастур послушно вытащил из кармана то, во что превратился тысячелетний змей, и протянул великану:

— Вот.

— Какой хорошенький... настоящий?

— Ещё какой, — Хастур поглаживал извивающегося змея, явно не зная, что с ним делать дальше.

— Ы-ы... это... о-о-о!

— У тебя есть, что выпить?

— Настойка. На плодах цапеня, — великан застенчиво улыбнулся. — Меня это... Хагрид зовут... я живу неподалёку... и я это... ни разу не видел живого василиска...

— Смотри, — Хастур сунул змею Хагриду в руку и, вытащив из-под жабы яйцо, принялся разглядывать его, больше не обращая внимания на великана. 

— Какие у нас глазоньки, — заворковал Хагрид. — А что будет, если ты посмотришь на папочку?

— Это василиск, — напомнил Лигур, — у него не бывает папочек.

— А я читал у Ньюта Скамандера, что есть такая штука... как же её? Им-прин-тинг, — похоже, Хагрид гордился энциклопедическими знаниями.

— Без разницы, — Хастур насмотрелся на яйцо и сунул его в карман. — Ты говорил, что у тебя есть настойка?

— Есть, — оживился Хагрид. — Ядрёная такая, с огоньком. Я это... холодно тут... согреть бы малыша...

— Тебе надо, ты и грей, — распорядился Хастур. — Давай свою настойку, с огоньком.

Хагрид проворно сунул змею за пазуху и заторопился к хижине, где оказался очень быстро и призывно помахал, отворяя дверь:

— Ыть... это... Добро пожаловать!

Настойка у Хагрида была разлита в бутыли, больше похожие на бочки. Сходство дополнял кокон из лозы, оплетающий мутное стекло явно для его лучшей сохранности.

— Вы это... змейку мне, что ли, подарили?

— Кто? — Хастур подозрительно прищурился. — Мы ничего не дарим. Можем только отдать что-то ненужное.

— Но это... василиск же вам не нужен? — всё ещё волновался Хагрид.

Хастур одарил его взглядом, от которого любой приличный Эрик воспламенился бы без лишних слов, но для великана этого было мало. Чтобы не портить вечер лишними трупами, Лигур решил вмешаться и молча выставил на стол кружки. Хагрид отлично понял намёк: он взболтал бутыль, закручивая в ней змейку из каких-то зелёных шишек, и быстро разлил на всех. В воздухе отчётливо запахло денатуратом, отчего Хастур мечтательно прикрыл глаза и выдохнул:

— Будем топить горе.

Очевидно, это была какая-то присказка смертных, потому что Хагрид сразу же закивал, будто услышал пароль. Он погладил змейку и, отхлебнув из кружки, важно заметил:

— Дык разве это горе?!

— Что бы ты понимал! — Хастур тяжело вздохнул, осушив кружку одним большим глотком. — Мы упустили Кроули. Снова.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Хагрид. — А какого он вида?

— Самого блядского, — отрезал Хастур. — И по форме и по содержанию.

— А он может летать?

— Больше ползает, но если ему прижать хвост, то и полететь может... а уж как свистит...

Хагрид вновь разлил свою настойку по кружкам и выпил с такой жадностью, будто неделю обходился без воды. Теперь интерес в его взгляде стал откровенно алчным:

— А давайте я с вами, а?

— Что «с нами»? — опешил Лигур.

— Буду ловить эту Кролю. Я это... разных животных отлавливал... ыпть... и понимаю... кого-то надо брать лаской, а кто-то только силу признаёт... это ж пока не увидишь, не поймёшь... но я очень ловкий.

Хастур с сомнением оглядел Хагрида:

— Где тебе! Уж если мы его не поймали...

— Так и я о чём! А вместе мы его ка-а-ак! И в мешок. У меня есть специальный.

Идея посадить Кроули в мешок показалась очень интересной не только Хагриду, но и Лигуру. За это срочно надо было выпить, и они выпили. А потом ещё и ещё.

После второй бочки Лигур с удивлением обнаружил, что великан очень даже неплох, пусть и ростки зла в нём совершенно зачахли, но он ведь может быть настоящим демоническим оружием! Хагриду эта идея понравилась настолько, что он склонился к Хастуру и облобызал его макушку.

— Какая гадость, — Хастур достал сигареты и, закурив, протянул пачку Хагриду: — Будешь?

— А то ж!

Хижину быстро заволокло дымом, в котором реальность стала казаться не столь отвратительной. Слова Хагрида о том, что «можно поймать любую Кролю», бальзамом изливались на чёрные демонические души.

— А давайте выпьем за Годрика! — предложил Хагрид, качнувшись. — Чтобы рос большим-пребольшим... и слушался папочку...

— А давайте! — Хастур выпустил несколько колец дыма. — Лей больше! А кто такой Годрик?

— Дык василиск жеж! Старинное красивое имя. Ему подходит.

Следующую сигарету Хагрид достал, уже никого не спрашивая, и, затянувшись, принялся размышлять о ловле «Кроли» на живца, поглядывая при этом почему-то на Хастура. И что он хотел этим сказать?! Лигур плохо понимал ход его мыслей, но понятое отчего-то вызывало беспокойство. Хагрид ещё не успел сказать ничего о выборе наживки, а Лигур уже представил себе совершенно беззащитного Хастура.

Картинка была настолько яркой, что Лигуру пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы отогнать видение, но это совершенно не помогло. Связанный Хастур в ночной сорочке будоражил воображение настолько, что следующие несколько стаканов Лигур осушил в кратчайшие сроки. Он был уверен, что ни одно желание не выдержит столкновения с алкоголем, но, очевидно, на демонов это правило не распространялось. 

Наверное, зря они так часто упоминали Кроули, потому что месть местью, но не стоило забывать о его сильных сторонах. Отчего-то сейчас самой сильной стороной Кроули казалась его походка, и именно от этого Лигур представил Хастура, столь же непристойно крутящего задницей. И всё это в ночной сорочке. Силы Ада! Это уже было чересчур, но остановиться было невозможно — Хастур продолжил своё непристойное дефиле и, словно этого было мало, начал ещё и улыбаться с тем же блядским призывом, что всегда отличал Кроули. Тьфу! Да чтоб он провалился! Кроули, конечно, не Хастур.

Лигур хотел было стереть испарину, покрывшую лоб, но, когда полез в карман за платком, достал ту самую пресловутую сорочку, не иначе попавшую туда чудом.

— Что там у тебя? — заинтересовался Хастур.

О нет, только не это!

— Просто тряпка.

— С оборками?

Похоже, Хастур не узнал бывшую деталь своего туалета.

— Ты знаешь такое слово? — Лигур засмеялся, будто не слышал ничего смешнее. — Хагрид, плесни-ка мне ещё!

Великан откуда-то приволок ещё два бочонка и, осушив свою кружку, предложил сплясать. Лигур был уверен, что Хастур откажется, но вместо этого тот начудесил огромную булавку и принялся пританцовывать вокруг неё, виляя задницей точно так же, как только что проделывал это в фантазиях Лигура. И кто бы после такого остался равнодушным?

Лигур качнулся, примеряясь, обхватил ладонью импровизированный шест и принялся кружить, разумеется, вокруг Хастура. Кажется, они немного разошлись, потому что Хагрид не только начал насвистывать какую-то мелодию, но и отбивать ритм по собственным коленям, притопывая ногами и почти подпрыгивая на стуле. Стоило ли удивляться, что к веселью захотели присоединиться другие смертные?

Когда в дверь хижины постучали, Хагрид не только мгновенно замолчал, но и сгрёб в охапку Хастура с Лигуром и, усаживая их себе на колени, зашептал:

— Тише, это директор...

— Пф-ф! — запротестовал Лигур. — Я его знаю, отличный мужик!

Дверь распахнулась самым чудесным образом, и на пороге действительно обнаружился Альбус. Он смотрел на Хагрида и его гостей с таким удивлением, будто у них выросло по две головы и на каждой были рога, не меньше пяти.

— Хагрид, — начал он, прокашлявшись, — Клык воет на опушке и боится подходить к дому, я уже подумал, что случилось что-то неладное...

— А тут мы, — пьяно усмехнулся Хастур.

— А тут вы, — согласился Альбус. — Кстати, а что вы делаете?

— Собираемся ловить Кролю, — сразу же начал во всём сознаваться Хагрид. — На живца.

— А кто такая эта Кроля? — не унимался Альбус.

— Блядь, — честно ответил Хастур. — Рыжая, и вечно всё портит.

По мнению Лигура, это было исчерпывающее описание, но Альбусу нужны были подробности. Зачем-то он непременно хотел знать его видовую принадлежность, повадки, а главное, размер.

— Размером с тебя будет, — пояснил Лигур. — Очень вёрткий. И тоже в очках.

— Это человек? — ужаснулся Альбус.

— Нет, в том-то и дело! — Хастур поднял вверх палец. — Это из-за него мы с Лигуром здесь... а он там... и всё пошло по пизде...

— Вы хотите ему отомстить?

Всё-так Альбус хоть и был смертным, но не идиотом.

— Наказать, — отрезал Лигур.

— Покарать, — добавил Хастур.

— Поймать, — мечтательно улыбнулся Хагрид.

— А вы знаете, где его искать? — Альбус снова смотрел в корень проблемы.

— Нет, — вздохнул Хастур. — Он остался в другой реальности.

Почему-то это заявление успокоило Альбуса, и, пожелав приятного вечера, он откланялся. Правда, это не помешало ему строго взглянуть на Хагрида и, кажется, даже погрозить ему пальцем. Но это не точно — картина бытия для Лигура стала выглядеть немного смазано и явно в ней происходила череда землетрясений, иначе отчего бы она стала так качаться?

Когда Альбус скрылся вдали, Хагрид вздохнул с видимым облегчением и снова разлил настойку по кружкам:

— Давайте выпьем за Кролю, — предложил он. — Чтобы удалось поймать, и всё такое...

— Именно, — согласился Хастур. — За всё такое!

Пить за «всё такое» было даже приятно, потому что Лигур вкладывал в это понятие не только поимку Кроули, но и более тесное взаимодействие с Хастуром. Ух, как бы они с ним могли отметить эту самую поимку! И отдельно наказание. И воздаяние. Лигур вообще полагал, что после этого недоразумения они смогут с Хастуром... да всё что угодно смогут!

— А вы это... горе-то какое топили? — Хагрид пытался сфокусировать взгляд на Лигуре. — А?

— Да вот, спутали Кроули с василиском, — вздохнул Хастур, — а это не он. И теперь мы не успеем к Последней битве.

— Вас это... накажут? — догадался Хагрид.

— Да, — Хастур недовольно дёрнул плечом и закурил. — Такое точно не простят.

— А как? 

В маленьких глазах Хагрида блестел такой живой интерес, что Лигур ничуть не удивился, когда Хастур начал рассказывать про Адскую бюрократию и некоторые регламенты.

— Клизма со святой водой? — искренне ужаснулся Хагрид. — Ничёсе...

— А то! — Хастур затянулся. — А может, и ещё чего похуже.

— За опоздание?

— За всё! — Хастур тяжело вздохнул. — А ты думал, легко быть демоном?

— Демоном?

— А кем ещё? Метросексуалом, что ли? Мы с Лигуром честные демоны, не из последних. А если точнее, мы — герцоги Преисподней.

— Ух ты ж! А это точно?

— Точнее не бывает! — Хастур нахлобучил жабу на голову и явил крылья.

— Еб твою мать! — восхитился Хагрид и взглянул на Лигура: — А ты так умеешь?

— Чего тут уметь?

Лигуру было не трудно. Он встал рядом с Хастуром и, осторожно взяв его за руку, позволил крыльям появиться.

— Какие хорошенькие... чёрненькие... — Хагрид принялся размазывать по лицу скупые слёзы. — Вы ж мои лапушки! Такие милые... с крылышками...

Впервые за всю историю Земли нашёлся смертный, который назвал демонов «лапушками» и попытался потискать. Лигур не знал, как на такое реагировать, да и Хастур, кажется, был слегка фраппирован.

— Мы не милые, — попытался втолковать он. — Мы — могущественные силы Ада. Герцоги Преисподней. Мы...

— За это надо выпить! — предложил Хагрид. — Такая радость!

И ведь не поспоришь. Лигур так точно ощутил потребность выпить, и Хастур эту потребность разделял.

***

Демоны не спят, потому что им это не нужно, а кроме того, выражение «зло не дремлет» — не просто красивые слова, а принципиальная позиция. И совсем не важно, что о таком не пишут в инструкциях — это и так знает каждый демон, а Лигур был одним из лучших. Именно поэтому он пришёл в ужас, когда, открыв глаза, вдруг обнаружил себя на полу в кабинете Хастура. Хозяин кабинета устроил голову на его бедре и, похоже, крепко спал, если судить по размеренному храпу.

Лигур с удивлением огляделся, плохо понимая, как здесь оказался и что из минувших событий ему приснилось, раз уж они с Хастуром решили вместе поспать. Квартира Кроули точно была... святая вода тоже... Боль в затылке не способствовала ясности мышления, но Лигур очень старался. Немного смущало то, что вспомнить своё появление в кабинете Хастура не получалось, как и понять, в какой момент мантии сменились на привычные плащи. Может, не было никакого Хогвартса, а просто Хастур уговорил его попробовать свою «забористую травку»? Но чем тогда объяснить собственное существование? Святая вода должна была поставить точку в истории Лигура...

Глухие удары в дверь громом отдались в голове, заставляя глухо застонать.

— Какого хера? — Хастур открыл один глаз, пытаясь осмотреться. — Опять этот директор припёрся?

Глаз Хастура становился всё больше, пока не открылся второй. Тогда герцог Ада уселся на пол, потрясённо оглядывая собственный кабинет:

— Но как?.. Когда?

— Хастур, открывай! Я знаю, что ты там!

— Вельзевул, — поморщился Хастур и, прикрывая глаза ладонью, тяжело вздохнул. — Лигур, почему мы не пришли на Битву?

— Из-за Кроули же, — подсказал Лигур. — Этот уёбок...

— Хастур!!!

Дверь не выдержала очередного удара и распахнулась. Лигур мог поклясться, что не видел такого изумления на лице Вельзевул со дня сотворения мира. Жуткое зрелище!

— Хастур?.. Лигур?.. Что происходит?!

— Э-э... — Хастур прищурился. — Где?

— З-з-здес-с-сь! 

Шипению Вельзевул мог позавидовать Кроули в своей змеиной форме. Ну или василиск, пока не потерял свою обычную форму. Лигур решил принять основной удар на себя, потому что после святой воды чувствовал в себе огромный потенциал. А потому он встал и постарался заслонить Хастура спиной.

— Лорд Вельзевул, это всё Кроули, — начал Лигур.

— Опять он?

— А кто же ещё? — Хастур поправил жабу и тоже встал. — Уёбок, не побоюсь этого слова.

— Ты говорил, что он развоплотил Лигура? Святой водой, — в хищном прищуре Вельзевул мерцали отблески Адского пламени.

— У него ничего не получилось, — вмешался Лигур. — Я же здесь.

— Отлично. Но попытка была?

— Была, — горячо подтвердил Хастур. — Он ещё и меня хотел облить из пуле... пуль... распылителя. А потом сжечь.

— И у него тож-ж-же ничего не получилос-с-сь?

— Вы же сами видите, Лорд Вельзевул. Ничегошеньки! — Хастур расправил плечи.

Пауза в словах Вельзевул свидетельствовала лишь о раздумьях, хотя её вполне можно было назвать драматической.

— Кроули не рез-з-зультативный. Поз-з-зор вс-сей Преис-с-сподней. 

— Именно так, Лорд Вельзевул, — Хастур потёр лицо, стараясь вернуть ему прежнюю солидность. — Он неис-стово проебался. Во всём!

— И тем не менее именно он сорвал Последнюю Битву.

— Он всё-таки сорвал Армагеддон?! Но... он ведь... — Хастур прикусил ладонь.

— Кто з-з-знает, мож-ж-жет быть, его бы ос-с-становило прис-с-сутствие герцогов Ада?

— Мы не могли, — попытался оправдаться Лигур. — Нас топили...

— Оч-чевидно, в цис-с-стерне с-с-спирта?

Лигуру было нечего противопоставить откровенному сарказму Вельзевул, поэтому он понуро опустил голову, вспоминая, как протрезветь. Слишком редко ему пригождался этот навык.

— Демонов не так прос-сто утопить, Лорд Вельзевул, — Хастур попытался сохранить остатки достоинства, не заостряя внимания на собственных косяках. — Хотя Хагрид пытался...

— Хагрид?

— Да так, один великан. Мы ему подарили василиска, и он совсем...

Когда брови Вельзевул поднимались так высоко, Лигур обычно вжимался в стену, чтобы избежать неприятностей, но перебравший настойки Хастур не обращал внимания на опасные сигналы:

— Но у меня осталось ещё одно яйцо, его можно высидеть... 

Хастур достал из кармана то самое яйцо, что снесла его жаба, и у Вельзевул дёрнулся глаз:

— З-з-заткнис-с-сь! Умоляю. Кроули мог творить вс-с-сё что угодно! Это не он преус-с-спел, это вы накос-с-сячили. А мне раз-з-згребать! З-значит, так...

Лигур последовал примеру Хастура, почтительно внимая словам своего Лорда, полностью сосредоточиться на которых мешал лёгкий шум в голове.

— Ты, Лигур, будешь с-сидеть з-здес-с-сь и с-с-считатьс-ся раз-з-звоплощённым.

— Но...

— З-з-заткнис-с-сь, Хастур. Это так будет до суда.

— Суда? — Лигур похолодел, представляя себя со связанными руками перед Тёмным Советом.

— Над Кроули, — глаз Вельзевул дёрнулся ещё раз, — которого Хас-стур лично дос-ставит в з-зал с-суда и прос-с-следит, чтобы вс-с-сё прошло дос-с-стойно, а не как вы ус-с-спели привыкнуть.

— Но мы...

— Пить надо меньше! Хас-с-стур, иди и без-з-з Кроули не воз-з-звращайс-ся.

— А я? — не сдержался Лигур.

— С-с-сиди з-здес-с-сь! Ес-сли уж-ж вам так хотелос-сь напитьс-ся, то придумали бы что-то поинтерес-снее с-святой воды. 

Лигур и не подумал возразить. Как, впрочем, и Хастур, который проворно выскочил из своего кабинета, оставляя Лигура наедине с разгневанным начальством. Не то чтобы такое было не принято среди демонов, но после их недавних приключений, после того, как Лигур нёс его на руках, прикрывая сорочкой от нескромных взглядов, Хастур мог бы быть и повнимательнее к чувствам коллеги-демона... хотя... это так дьявольски правильно, демоны же не должны доверять друг другу.

— Ты меня с-с-слышиш-шь, Лигур? Что с-с тобой?

Ответ на обвинения Вельзевул мог быть лишь один:

— Это всё из-за Кроули!

— Понятное дело... с-с-сначала потерял Антихрис-с-ста, потом с-с-спуталс-ся с-с ангелом, а з-з-затем наус-с-ськал Антихрис-с-ста против отца!

— Против Владыки? — искренне ужаснулся Лигур. — Чем он думал?!

— С-с-совс-с-сем с-с-страх потерял! Ничего! Эго-то мы каз-з-зним в наз-зидание вс-с-сем!

— Как?

— Утопим в с-с-святой воде! По-нас-стоящему. Наши с-с-старые враги пос-с-стараются на с-славу. В обмен на Адс-ское пламя для каз-зни с-своего отс-ступника. И ты, Лигур, пропус-стишь это з-зрелище. В наказ-зание.

Лигуру ничего не оставалось, кроме как склонить голову, признавая:

— Это справедливо, Лорд Вельзевул.

— То-то же!

Когда Лигур остался один в кабинете Хастура, он запер дверь на засов и для надёжности подпёр её спиной, чувствуя, что упустил какую-то важную деталь. Очень важную... знать бы ещё какую. Своё собственное развоплощение он помнил так же отчётливо, как и Хогвартс со всеми его обитателями, и если у Хастура сохранилось то яйцо, значит, и остальное тоже было, каким бы фантастическим ни казалось. И Альбус, и Хагрид, и танцы с Хастуром, и их нескромные объятья, и обещание надеть сорочку... Лигур сунул руку в карман плаща и вздрогнул, ощутив тонкую ткань, скомканную кое-как. Доставая её, он уже не сомневался — Хастуру не отвертеться от своего обещания. И что-то подсказывало, что тот и не станет увиливать. 

Наверное, это была интуиция. Та самая, благодаря которой Лигур не сомневался, что даже собственную казнь Кроули сумеет превратить в фарс и найдёт способ выжить, да и с ангелом его выйдет та же история. Но почему-то на этот раз Лигуру не хотелось делиться с кем-то ещё своими ощущениями и пытаться изменить ход событий. Может быть, потому что он сам недавно пережил своё второе появление на свет, а быть может, настоящая причина была у него в руках, пусть и выглядела как кусок ткани с оборками. Лигур довольно усмехнулся и предвкушающе потёр руки, признавая, что их с Кроули скоро свяжет некая тайна. Раз и навсегда. Пусть даже Кроули никогда о ней не узнает.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 22.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
